This Is Divergence
by olympously
Summary: Perseus Jackson is resident of the Erudite faction, but he has always known that Erudite is not where he belongs. When his Aptitude Test is inconclusive, he is left with one thought: One choice will define you. After he has made his decision he discovers that initiation is difficult. Even without a guy with only four fears and a smart mouth blonde girl who hates him for no reason.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes snap open to the sound of thunder. I sit up and glance out the window. Forks of lightning illuminate the night sky. Creating an aerie glow over my faction. My hands tremble slightly, I always hated thunder storms. I run my quivering fingers over the soft quilted fabric strewn across my legs. I inhale deeply through my nose and exhale out of my mouth.

I lay back down and fold my arms over my chest, in a protective manner. As if my scrawny arms will do any good against the powerful strikes of lightning. I close my eyes and let myself drift back into sub consciousness. After what seems like only minutes, daylight is streaming through the thick glass pane of my window.

I groggily roll out of bed and slip on my blue attire. I take a step toward the long mirror in the right corner of my bedroom. The storm last night kept me tossing and turning so my black hair looks like I stuck my finger in an electrical socket. I try to pat it down with no avail. My appearance has never been something I cared much about. I don't really look like anything special. Green eyes, black hair, tall lanky frame and lips that had never kissed a girl. My mother says I look a lot like my father. I wouldn't know.

My thoughts are interrupted by a soft knock on my door. I turn and see my mother standing in the doorway. She is, of course, dressed in blue as our faction is supposed to. She smiles at me. Her smile has always been so lovely and kind. She's the nicest lady in the world.

"How are you feeling?" She asks. A sweet smile still gracing her lips, but concern flashes in her eyes.

"I'm fine." I lie.

I don't want her to worry about me.

"Good, because you have nothing to worry about." She steps forward and gives me a warm embrace. "I promise."

"Okay" I say softly into her shoulder.

She pulls away and gives me smile. "Now come on, you don't want to be late."

I nod in agreement. Even though I do, in fact, want to be late. Today our classes with only go until lunch, the other half of the day will be used for the Aptitude Test. But that doesn't change the fact that I hate school. I live Erudite. The faction for those graced with knowledge, the only problem is I'm not very smart. I'm not stupid either. But I just don't have a passion for learning like all my peers do. I can barely pay attention in class and I very rarely hand in assignments and homework. Instead of spending my time trying to memorize the dictionary or doing long division, I like to stand by the train tracks.

Sometimes I stand there for hours hoping to see some Dauntless jump off, whooping an laughing. I watch them curiously and enviously. They are so intriguing. Other times, when a train rolls by I'll imagine myself jumping onto it. I never actually do.

I've always been rather confused about where I belong. I know I don't belong in Erudite, but at the same time I don't think I'd ever be able to leave. It's just me and my mother now, I don't think I would be able to leave her all alone. As I look at her now, I can't bear the thought of leaving her behind. But today the test will tell me what to do. And for the first time I'll know.

"I should head out." I say.

"Yes, you should." She gives me one last hug before shooing towards the doorway.

I stride towards my bedroom door. I glance back and see my mother making my bed. I turn and walk down our narrow hallway. My feet slap the cold blue tiles as I make my way to the door. I shove my shoes and jacket on and slip out the door.

People all dressed in blue bustle across the straight walkways. Chatter buzzes in my ears. Everyone carries books, laptops, and tablets with them. As if waiting for any chance to start spewing facts at rapid fire. My hands are empty. The large glass buildings loom around me creating dark shadows. Erudite has the most advanced living space. Filled with high tech security and the most forward architecture.

I stroll over to the bus stop and wait among a several others for a few moments before the big hunk of machinery pulls up in front of me. I hop up the steps and slide into one of the empty seats. This bus was designed by Erudite to travel fast and efficiently without causing discomfort to its occupants. To me it doesn't seem much different that the other buses, but if I ever told an Erudite that, they would probably give me a twenty minute argument.

I gaze out the window, watching Chicago slide past outside. We make a few more stops and more people clamber on and the bus becomes more and more crowded. Before long we arrive at school. I let everyone else go in front of me before I step off myself. Not necessarily out of kindness, but more because I want to take as long as possible to get to my class.

I drag my feet all through the small courtyard situated in front of the school, staring at the mosaic of stones. Only when I hear a loud do I lift my head. I turn and see a train barreling along the tracks. Soon enough blurs of black start jumping out of the carts, laughing and yelling. The Dauntless have arrived. I watch them playfully shove and run around chasing one another.

"Perseus!"

I whip around at the sound of my name. I see my best friend Grover hobbling toward me. I flash him a wide grin.

"Hey." I say and then avert my attention back to the Dauntless.

"They are so crazy." Grover mutters. "Literally insane, all of them"

"I think they're awesome." I reply without looking at him.

He chuckles softly. "I guess that makes you insane too, Jackson."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come on," he says nudging my elbow. "We're gonna be late"

Reluctantly I turn away and follow him toward the school.

When my last class of the day is finally dismissed, I feel a wave of relief wash over me. It only lasts a moment though. I know that know I am that much closer to the Aptitude Test. A queasy feeling starts in my stomach and for I brief second I think I'm going to vomit. Luckily I manage to control myself before I do. That would have been terribly embarrassing. I take deep breaths and try to slow my heart rate.

I follow the steady stream of students headed to the cafeteria. Once I arrive, I spot a few of my friends. Grover sits at a table with a bunch of teens dressed in blue. They are all pouring over maps and books. I stride over and take a seat next to Grover. A few people greet me. To which I respond with a slight nod of my head.

I don't talk to most people. Not because I'm shy but because I usually can't follow what they're saying. So I usually keep to myself. But honestly, who wants to talk about augmented models and the square route of 3967 all day. Not me that's for sure.

My eyes roam around the tables. The Amity, all dressed in bright yellow and red all play clapping and singing games. The Abnegation dressed all in grey, sit quietly only exchanging a few polite words. The Candor talk loudly to each other, simply saying whatever comes to mind. Their black and white clothing represent the truth and lies. The most noticeable of them all though, is the Dauntless. Their loud, playful bickering brings the volume of the room up a few hundred notches. A couple seem to be arguing about something, using large hand gestures, but the smiles on their faces makes it obvious they aren't serious.

Every few minutes a name is called and that person gets up and exits the cafeteria. They're going alphabetically by last name , and they are getting awfully close to me.

"Abigail Hiller."

A tall girl with long ginger hair makes her way from the Amity table to the door. My heart starts to beat annoyingly hard against my rib cage. I wonder if any of the Dauntless are nervous.

"Joshua Holter." I wait quietly as a few more names are called. I stare blankly down at the map on the table in front of me and pretend to be studying it.

"Perseus Jackson."

I take a deep breath and start to stand. Grover pats me on the back and gives me a reassuring smile. I give him a grateful look and continue on over to the door.

I walk as slowly as possible. My stomach starts fluttering with butterflies. Except it seems although the butterflies had a double shot of espresso this morning. A talk figure emerges from one of the doors. He has short brown hair cut closely to his head. Stubble lines his jaw. He is dressed all in grey so I know he must be Abnegation. Of course. The Abnegation always do as much volunteer work as possible.

"Follow me." He says in a gruff voice.

He leads me into a room with a large chair in the centre. Floor length mirrors line the walls on either side if me. I look and see a million me's walking toward the chair.

"I'm Jonathan. You must be Perseus Jackson."

"Yes. I am." I reply, keeping my voice steady.

"Well, hop into that chair."

I do as I'm told and sit. It seems a lot bulkier sitting in it than it did just looking at it. And I feel incredibly small in it. I watch as Jonathan readies a needle. He slides a new cartridge of orange liquid in. I notice that not once does he look at the mirrors. Then I remember that Abnegation frown upon vanity, seeing it as self indulgent. He finishes and looks at me. The large needle balanced between his fingers.

"Lean back." He says.

Hesitantly, I do as he says. He wipes my neck with a disinfectant swab. And lifts the needle.

"Ready? It won't hurt."

I don't respond. Knowing he'll do it even if I'm not ready. I feel a pinch as the metal slides into my skin. My eyelids grow heavy and I let them close.

When they open again I am no longer in the testing room. Instead I am in the cafeteria. But it has no students or tables in it. Instead there are two pedestals. On one of them sits a block of cheese on the other is a knife.

"Choose." Says a voice from behind me. I turn but no one is there.

"Choose." It says again, this time more insistent.

"Why? What are-" A loud bark interrupts my words.

I whip around. A terrifying looking dog prowls toward me. It's teeth bared as it makes a low growling sound. I lunge toward the knife just before it disappears. I advance on the dog. For a moment we circle each other. Then, I pounce. I slash its side with my blade. No blood emerges from the wound. The dog simply goes limp and it falls through the floor.

Suddenly I hear laughter. I look over to see a little girl with her hair in pigtails walking towards me. Behind the child, another dog appears and starts toward her slowly but gaining pace.

"No!" I yell.

I drop my knife and run toward them.

I launch myself in between the two just as the dog leaps, with its sharp teeth at the ready. Its cold dark eyes bore into me. The dog's body collides with mine and I fall through the floor just as the other dog had.

All of sudden I'm on a bus. No one seems to have noticed a teenage boy just appear in the middle of the aisle. There is a greasy looking man standing next to me. He holds up a newspaper.

"Do you know this man?" He asks.

He points one of his grimy fingers to a picture of a man who looks vaguely familiar but I can't place where I've seen him before.

"Yes." I say.

"Are you sure?" His voice this time is a lot meaner and louder.

"Yes." I say once again.

The man gives me a wry smile showing off his rotting teeth, and then he disappears along with the newspaper and the bus.

I'm back in the testing room. Jonathan is staring at me. He looks slightly panicked.

"What?" I ask.

"This is not good..."

"What is? What's wrong?" I start to worry that I did something.

"Listen to me, and listen well. You don't tell anyone what just happened. You will go home right now and say that the serum made you sick. I'll manually enter your result." He says as he ushers me toward the door.

"Wait, what happened? What were my results?"

He takes a deep breath. "They were inconclusive.

"What? So what faction do I belong in?"

"Candor and Abnegation and Dauntless."

"That's impossible." I say quietly.

"No. It's not. But it's very rare." He looks me in the eyes. "There is a word for people like you."

"What is it?" I ask not sure if I want to know the answer.

"Divergent."


	2. Chapter 2

So... hi guys! I've had this idea for the longest time. And after I saw the divergent movie I wanted to do it even more. So thank you all for reading!  
Disclaimer: all rights go to Rick Riordan and Veronica Roth

I shuffle down the streets of Erudite, my mind reeling a mile a minute. Divergent? What does that mean? Why can't I tell anyone?  
My mind is swimming with unanswered questions. I feel lost, more lost than ever. The test was supposed to give me answers, but instead it's left me with more questions than ever.

The large shadows spread over the walkways make me feel like I'm being watched. I quicken my pace. Bodies of blue jostle me as I go.

Everyone in Erudite has an essence of certainty. They walk with their chins up and speak with clarity and importance. No matter how hard I try, I can never grasp that confidence. I can't picture myself living here.

The Choosing Ceremony suddenly feels much too soon. One day isn't enough to decide my fate.

When I reach my blue house, I hesitate a moment before going inside. I wonder if mother will ask what my results were. I wonder what I'll tell her. We aren't supposed to share our results with anyone, but even so, a small spark of anxiety churns in my stomach.

I twist the brass knob and swing the door open. My mother won't be home for a while so I'm alone in the house. Everything is well organized here. The large bookcases in the parlour are well dusted and gleaming, with the books that cover its shelves all in perfect lines.

The kitchen is relatively cramped. But still manages to look spotless. The oven sits in the corner next to the fridge. Cupboards occupy most of the wall space, and a small table rests in the middle of the room.

I walk over to the steel fridge and pull out an apple. I turn and walk towards my room with it balanced between my teeth.

I climb the staircase quickly, taking two steps at a time. I reach the landing and look out the small diamond shaped window, that ides next to the railing.

The sky has grown darker with thick clouds rolling across the sun, blocking its rays. Hiding all evidence of this mornings light and warmth.

I sigh. Even Mother Nature is messing with me.

I open the door to my bedroom. My room is the only place in the house that is in disorder. Clothes, books, unfinished assignments, and little trinkets litter the floor. My mother constantly pesters me to make my bed, which I ague, because why bother if its just going to get messed up again anyways.

Sometimes she'll just leave it but sometimes she'll just make it herself.

Next to my bed it a large rectangular window. I stride over and yank it open. I climb out and sit on the small sliver of roofing that rests just below the pane.

My feet dangle over the side and I swing my feet childishly. The laces of my boots whipping as the wind picks up.

My hair billows into my eyes, streaking my vision with black. I run my fingers through my thick locks, pulling them out of my face.

I gaze down at my faction and wonder if I'll be here tomorrow after the choosing ceremony, of if I'll be in a totally different faction.

Watching the streets from up here is much different that seeing it from down there.

The cobblestone paths run in perfect lines, intersecting with each other every once in a while. The tall glass buildings loom over the citizens making them all seem as small as ants.

Shrubbery lines the paths, they're all cut out into different shapes. A few have blue flowers blooming among their bright green leaves, others have stone statues placed in front of them.

I see my mother walk up our steps and hear the door open. I sit there a moment longer before going back inside, I know she'll call me down anyway.

I make my way downstairs. My mother is at the base of the stairs waiting for me.

"Hello sweetie." She says with a warm smile.

"Hi."

"Your home early. Is everything okay?" She inquires

"Yeah, um, the serum made me sick. So they sent me home early." I tell her hoping I sound convincing.

"Alright then, if you say so. Now come help me with dinner."

We walk to the kitchen where my mother orders me to start chopping some carrots. As we prepare dinner, we small talk about simple things. I'm only have listening to her. Everything is fine until my mother mentions a word I have recently come to fear.

Divergent.

"Wait, what did you say?" I ask hastily.

"Hmm?" She glances up from the spices she'd been mixing.

"About Divergent. What did you say?"

"Oh. I was just saying that the whole thing seems to be getting a bit out of hand."

"What do you mean?" I ask suddenly confused.

"Perseus, were you even listening to me?" She says with a sigh. "I suppose I'll have to start from the beginning then."

I gulp.

"You know Jeanine Mathews, correct?"

"Of course." Everyone knows Jeanine Mathews. She is the head of Erudite.

"Well," she continues "Jeanine sees Divergence as a threat to our system. She thinks that they pose as symbols of defiance against our way living. So, she has taken to eradicating them."

"You mean..."

"Yes. She's killing them." She says gravely.

"How has no one noticed? I've never heard of any murders around here. If she-"

"Perseus." She cuts me off. "I think this is enough on that matter. Now, you can't tell anyone I told you this. It's supposed to top secret."

I want to argue. i want to know more about Divergent. But instead I nod and go back to slicing vegetables. I know that the only reason my mother knows all this is because she works with Jeanine. My mother often disagrees with her but usually keeps it to herself until she gets home. She tells me all about what happens at work and always makes me swear not to tell.

After we've eaten dinner, I stand and clear my dishes. My mother walk over and does the same. I'm about to turn and go upstairs, we my mother speaks.

"Perseus." I turn to look at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom." She smiles.

"Come here." She opens her arms and I walk into her embrace. "I want you to know that no matter what you choose, I love more than anything. And I'm so proud of you. Tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony, I want you to follow your heart."

She pulls away and holds me at arms length, her warm hand resting on my shoulders.

"Okay?" She looks me in the eyes.

"Yeah, okay." I reply. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, honey." She says as she turn back towards the dishes.

I mount the stairs to my room. I sit on the edge of my bed and run my fingers over the quilt. My mother made it for me when I was ten. I remember watching her sew it.

She would sit in the parlour with the blanket strewn across her lap, humming softly to herself. I would watch watch from the couch as I struggled to finish my mountain of homework.

I shift my stare down to my feet. After my conversation with my mother about Divergence. I know that staying here in Erudite is not safe. Not for me and not for her.

I look around my room and a sinking feeling sets in as I realize that this is going to be my last night sleeping in here.

I can't stay here.

Alright, that's it for this chappie! I'll update soon so stay tuned!  
REVIEW! I love feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

I stare intently into the bowl of oatmeal that sits in front of me. I glower at it, willing it to spell out the answer for me. Willing it to tell me what to do. It doesn't. Much to my dismay.

I've been flipping the same question over and over again in my brain, but still, no clear answer presents itself. This decision just seems much to important to be left in the hands of an, admittedly impulsive, sixteen year old with only one day to decide

Each choice drastically differs in the way of living. Choosing one would be to commit myself wholly to their beliefs, traditions, and most frightening of all, their way of thinking. No matter how much I maul it over I can't picture myself so neatly filing myself into one sole category. I guess that is was makes me Divergent.

The dark cherrywood of the table gleams under my nervously tapping fingers. All morning I've tried to distract the butterflies in my stomach. Trying to give them something else to do other than bat their delicate wings annoyingly around my insides. Threatening to crawl up my throat, along with last nights dinner.

I tidied my room; picking up and folding the clothes that had been haphazardly thrown on the ground. I made my bed, for what I'm pretty sure is, the first time this month. I neatly rearranged the china in the dining room. And then prepared myself an admittedly disgusting (and completely useless) bowl of oatmeal.

Even so, nothing is able stop the lingering question from nagging at the back of my mind.

I stand, scraping the wooden legs of my chair across the floor. I bring my uneaten bowl of oatmeal over to the compost and dump it. I place my glass bowl gently at the bottom of the sink before turning to exit the kitchen.

I walk into the parlour. The fuzzy blue carpet tickling my bare toes as I step. I lower myself into one of the large leather chairs, bringing my knees up to my chest. On the wall left of me are three large rectangular windows. The curtains; a pale blue, almost white, are drawn back. Letting in the sparkling morning sunlight and giving an uncomfortably clear view of the inside of the house to whomever may be passing by.

I briefly consider standing by the window and making comical or obscene gestures at the pedestrians. I decide against it though, it would probably be best to stay out of the public radar for now.

To the right are my mother's large bookcases. All the books are arranged alphabetically by category. The shelves dusted and polished. Every now and then framed pictures are propped up. Some of me as a child. Grinning like a maniac with my thick black hair sticking up at all angles. Others are of my mother and her co-workers. And on the bottom shelf tucked away in the far right corner, is a small black framed picture of my father.

It's the only picture of him in the whole house. My mom doesn't like to talk about him, I guess it's too painful. But sometimes I catch her staring at the picture when she thinks I'm not looking. I used to try to ask her about him, as any curious child would, but she never have me a straight answer and if I tried to press the matter it would always make her upset. So, I just stopped asking.

I hear scurrying feet descending the stairs, and a moment later my mother emerges. She looks slightly flustered. She sees me and straightens herself up a little. As if I'm someone worth impressing. She gives me a gentle smile and steps toward me- almost tentatively, as if trying not to frighten me.

"How are you?" She asks in that motherly tone that she uses either when she's worried about me or disappointed in me.

"I'm fine." I lie. I try for a smile, but it crumbles off my face.

My mother, my sweet, loving mother. How can I leave her? She's all I've ever known.

"Sweetie," she reaches out and rests her hand on my cheek. Her hands are harm and soft in all their motherness. "you don't need to lie. Not to me."

I swallow the lump that rises in my throat.

"I just..." I sigh "I just don't know what to do."

I fix my gaze on her shoulder, unable to bring myself to look her in the eyes.

"Oh, Perseus. You do know what to do. In your heart you know what's best for yourself."

I look at her.

"But, mom, this isn't just about me, my choice doesn't only effect me. I need to-"

"Perseus."She says firmly. "Perseus, look at me." I look at her. "You don't need to worry about me. My job as your mother is to make sure you follow your heart and do what makes you happy."

"Cheese ball." I say with a light smile.

My mother laughs.

"I love you, Perseus. Don't you ever, ever forget that."

I look deep into her eyes, they are bright as sapphires and swimming with love. And pride. She's proud of me.

"I love you too, mom." I say softly.

She pulls me into a big hug. I wrap my arms tightly around her, and squeeze my eyes shut. I won't cry, I can't.

"Alright," she says as she holds me by the shoulders at arms length. "we should get going. Don't want to be late for your destiny, now do we."

The word "destiny" makes my stomach churn, but I manage a nod anyway. I grab my coat and shove my, embarrassingly small feet, into my shoes, and step out into the sea of blue that is the Erudite faction.

The streets of Erudite are crowded this morning. An endless flow of bodies all going one way or another. People break out onto different streets and paths. Like a current breaking around a rock. I fall in step with them heading towards the Choosing Ceremony.

With every step, my heart picks up speed. By the time we reach the building, I feel although it's about to bust right out of my chest and fly halfway across Chicago. As we mount the steps, I childishly reach for my mother's hand, but hesitate before returning it back to my side. I take to curling my fingers into fists in attempt to keep them from shaking. When we reach the doors I hear the distinct sound of a train, which can mean only one thing. The Dauntless have arrived. I turn to see bodies all clad in black spring from the train and break into a run as soon as they hit the ground. A stampede of crazy hooligans is coming straight toward me. But I'm frozen in place-not by fear, but by fascination.

They charge toward me and shove their way past me to the doors. Everyone else has parted to let them pass. I am caught alone in the mass of chaos. A hand grabs my arm and pulls me back. I turn to find my mother looking at me. She nods as if she understands, and gives me a small almost secretive smile. I frown. What is she trying to get at?

The door swings open, held by a man clad in grey. Abnegation. I mutter a thanks and step through after my mother. I wait in line for the elevator with everyone else. Save for the Abnegation, who have taken to the stairs.

Going up the lift is crowded to say the least. We are like too big sardines in a too small can. As soon as the doors slide open, everyone piles out. I take a deep breath, thankful for it.

I take in the room. There are rows upon rows of chairs arranged in a semi circle shape, which are already more than half full. At the front of the room is a stage, with a podium positioned at the front left corner. At the centre of the stage sits a table and on it are five different glass bowls. Each bowl represents a different faction. Whichever bowl I spill my blood into, I will be theirs. And there will be no going back.

I take my seat among the sea of grays, blues, blacks, whites, reds, and yellows. I see a few anxious faces on both choosers and parents. How nerve wracking it must be for them having to watch their children make a choice that could separate them forever. I glance over at my mother to find that she is already looking at me. She reaches over and gives my hand a light squeeze, before turning to face the front as the ceremony begins.

I don't really hear anything that's being said. I know that speeches are being made, I also know that my heart isn't the only one beating a mile a minute. Before I know it they're calling names. Every time a choice is made a faction will erupt in applause. I barely notice. They're creeping their way down the list too fast for my liking. I close my eyes and try to clear my head. I inhale deeply through my nose and exhale through my mouth.

"Jackson, Perseus."

I open my eyes but do not rise from my seat. They could have at least used the less embarrassing version of my name. My mother nudges me with her elbow. I shakily bring myself to a stand. I take a breath and make my way to the front the room.

I keep my chin up and my gaze leveled on the bowls in front of me, as I mount the few steps up to the stage. Time seems to slow down. Everything else in the world blurs into nothingness, as if the only thing happening in the whole world is my decision. I take the knife and slice a shallow gash in my palm.

My hand hovers over the bowls for a moment. The blood starts to slide down my outstretched arm. I have only seconds to make up my mind. One sentence rings in my head over and over again.

I can't stay here.

I put my hand above one of the bowls and let my blood drip onto the sizzling coals.

My choice has been made. And there is no going back now. As of this moment, I am Dauntless.

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a million years but I have been writing I could just never get the chance to post anything. Though now that some previous issues have resolved I hope to update on a weekly basis! To any of you who read this chapter when it was all messed up, I apologize. My computer does that sometimes when I try to upload a chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading and I apologize again. **

**REVIEW IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY=D**


	4. Chapter 4

The Dauntless leap to their feet to whoop and clap raucously. I feel a wave of relief flood over me. I'm no longer in danger of being identified as divergent. I no longer have to deal with the pressure of deciding which faction to choose. I'm just so glad to be done with it, whether I made the right decision or not.

Part of me hates that I'm relieved. I shouldn't be. I'm leaving my home, my family, my past. I should feel guilt, fear, remorse even. But I don't. I wonder if my mother will understand. I'm worried that she'll think I left because of her. But that would be ridiculous, I love my mother and she knows it.

As I descend the steps to go join the rest of the Dauntless- some are wearing different colours, which marks them clearly as transfers, I search desperately through the mass to try and find my mother. I find her already watching me. She gives me a smile and an encouraging nod. And just like that any worry I may have had before dissipates into thin air.

I walk over to join the Dauntless. I get a few pats on the back and a couple handshakes. As they read off the rest of the names, I watch in awestruck fascination as the rest of the Dauntless cheer loudly when someone joins us. I make my way to where a few more transfers are standing. A girl with choppy brown hair dressed in black and white. Candor. A boy with the face of a small child, that doesn't quite mesh with his bulky build, is wearing yellow trousers and a red button up. Amity. I go to stand by them, the girl gives me a friendly wave and the boy offers me a shy smile. I smile back at the both of them. I try to focus in the rest of the ceremony, but a splotch of grey catches my eye.

He is standing a little to my left. He is clad all in grey. His shirt is neatly tucked into his belted slacks. He wears a grey tweed jacket unbuttoned, that must be uncomfortably hot. An Abnegation transfer is unheard of. His light brown hair is cut in the custom Abnegation style, and his eyes are a dark brown,that seem to dance with nervous energy. His fingers tap relentlessly against his legs. His eyes flit around the room never resting on anything for more than a few seconds. He doesn't speak or clap, he doesn't seem to be paying any attention; lost in his own thoughts. I try to remember his name. I must have seen him around school, or at the very least heard his name being called today. But alas, I hadn't been paying any attention.

When the last of the names are called, the Dauntless start thumping their feet and cheering loudly. I glance around and am unsurprised to find that I'm not the only transfer who doesn't know whats happening. Then suddenly their running, I'm running. We, the Dauntless, are running. We burst out onto the streets. The sun is high in the sky by this point and the brick buildings that tower around us blur in my peri feral vision. The Dauntless are a rowdy bunch, it seems they're incapable of doing anything quietly. They yell and laugh and shove each other. I stop and watch them. They are running toward the train tracks. I've known all along that the Dauntless jumped off of trains but do they really jump onto them?

I hear someone laughing next to me. Not a comical laugh, more like a oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-this-is-happening laugh. I glance over to see the Abnegation boy standing next to me. He is looking around drinking everything in with bright wide eyes.

His eyes lock on mine. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"They're insane." He says with a breathy laugh.

"We're insane for joining them." I say.

"I guess so." He laughs. "We should probably catch up."

I look around us to find that most of the Dauntless are already waiting by the tracks.

All of them anxiously awaiting their ride. I turn back to the Abnegation boy.

"Race you." I say with a sly grin.

"You're on." He replies. And with that we take off. Our shoes hit the pavement in a rhythmic beat, matching the thumping of my heart. We sprint toward the rest of the initiates. A few turn around to see us racing and start cheering us on. Some take sides, none of them know our names but they start chanting either Erudite or Abnegation. "Coms on Erudite! Faster, you can beat him." Calls out a Candor transfer boy.

"Lets go Abnegation! You got this!" Shouts a Dauntless born.

I'm picking up speed. It doesn't feel like I'm running, it feels like I'm flying. I'm soaring down the streets toward the train tracks on the wings granted to me by the Dauntless. My feet aren't touching the ground, they're lifted higher and higher.

We tied.

Well, sort of. It was called a draw because the others couldn't agree on one winner so they decided that we tied. I'm pretty sure the Abnegation boy beat me by a yard or two but I don't say anything because victory is a great feeling. I hear the toot of the train and look over and see a sleek black train gliding down the tracks toward us. The Dauntless born fall into a sort of routine. They start jogging away from the oncoming engine. I follow in suit. I nudge the Abnegation boy as I pass and indicate with my chin for him to follow. He glances over my shoulder and catches sight of the others and gives a slight nod if his head.

We start to to jog along side the tracks. As the train gets closer we pick up speed. I glance over my shoulder just as the train whooshes past me. I see some of the others ahead of me jumping into the carts. I set my jaw and break into a full out sprint. The loud noises of the train rattling along the tracks fills my ears. I can hear a few shouts from the other initiates. A few feet ahead of me there is a cart open with a few others hanging out of it, watching as the rest of us chase the train. My arms pump by my sides and my legs seem to be moving on autopilot at a speed I didn't know they could reach. I'm getting closer. I stretch out my arm. My fingers just graze the edge of the cart. I push further, willing my legs to move faster. I reach out again, stretching my arm as far as it will go. I close my hand on the cart wall and use it as leverage to pull myself forward. Someone from inside the cart grabs my arm and helps to pull me inside.

The wind in my ears finally dies as I tumble into the cart. I smash my knee against the floor on my way in but I barley notice.

The adrenaline is still pimping steadily through my veins. I sweep my gaze around the cart and find there to be about eight others either sitting or standing around. I don't see the Abnegation boy here. I'd thought he was running beside me the whole time. I pick myself off the ground and go toward the open doors. I grip one hand to the inside and then lean out. There are about five carts behind the one I'm in. I see six people still straining to get into one. A Candor transfer swings into the cart behind me. The Abnegation boy is nowhere to be seen. All I can do is hope he already jumped on board.

"Hey." A bubbly voice says from behind me. I turn and find a Dauntless born with dark shaggy hair that just graces his shoulders and tan skin grinning widely at me.

"Um... hi" I say and gives me a small smile.

"I'm Zeke." He says and offers me his hand.

"Perseus." He reply as I shake his hand.

"Perseus, eh? Even your name sounds smarty pants like."

"Smarty pants like?" I ask with a laugh.

"Yeah. 'I'm Perseus and its a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Though I must warn you that I'm from the smart ass faction, therefor I will put you in a deep slumber with my intellectual facts.'" He says in his best snooty tone.

I laugh. "Well, Zeke, I'll try to restrain myself from boring you with 'my intellectual facts'. Which, by the way, is grammatically incorrect."

"Grammar ain't worth my time." He says.

"I can tell."

He smiles.

"Say, Zeke, where is the Dauntless headquarters anyways?" I ask.

"Well, what fun is it if I just tell you?"

I roll my eyes. I turn back and look out at the landscape whizzing past. The tall buildings that once seemed so large and daunting, are shrunk down to little pin sized versions of themselves. We are headed in the opposite direction. To, I assume, the Dauntless headquarters. Tall thin grass sprouts around the tracks, but at the trains speed it just blurs into one green blob.

The train veers left and I nearly topple out of the cart. I grasp whatever I can to keep inside, which just so happens to be Zekes' face.

"Gaaah!" His voice is muffled, seeing as my palm is over his mouth. I regain my balance and remove my hand from his face.

"Sorry..." I say.

"Geez, I would've thought we'd get to know each other a little better before you try grasping at my face." He says with a cheeky grin.

"Sorry, next time I'll just fall out of the train." I snap back.

"We're jumping!" A voice rings out.

Somewhere during our conversation we pulled up along side a long rooftop. I poke my head out of the cart again and see that there are people jumping from the train and onto the roof.

I snap my head back to look at Zeke.

"Are they insane? Someone's going to get themselves killed!" I say with wide eyes.

Zeke only looks amused. I'm about to question him further, but then I remember that he's Dauntless born and that he's been jumping off trains his whole life. But what about those of us who haven't been jumping from train our whole lives?

"Just try to land on your feet and remember to bend your knees when you make impact." With that he runs at the exit and launches himself off. He lands in a crouch his hands just lightly brushing the roof at his sides.

The train is nearing the end of the roof. If I don't jump now then I'll never get the chance. I take deep breath and jump.

I'm gliding through the air. My hair is blown back from my forehead. The wind whistles through my fingers. My feet hit the ground and I just barely remember to bend my knees. Instead of landing in a crouch like Zeke had, I over rotate and smash my face against the black shingles.

I lie there for a moment. On my stomach. Contemplating whether I really want to get up. I groan and roll over and make my way to my feet. Zeke walks over to me with his ever present megawatt smile.

"Not bad for a rookie jumper. Aside from the fact the you looked dead for a second or two." He says.

"Do you think anyone else saw?" I say looking around. No one is pointing and laughing or calling the Dauntless patrol to come and drop kick me of the building for being a sucky jumper. I take that as a good sign.

"Nah, I think your good. And besides, you did way better than some others. A couple didn't even manage to get on the train."

"Hey!" A harsh voice calls out.

Zeke and I both turn to see another Dauntless born stalking toward us. The rest of the initiates turn as if to watch a good performance. Before he's even ten yards in front of us I decide that I don't like him. His expression is a mix of a scowl and a sneer. He has piercings all up both ears and one in his nose and two in his left eyebrow.

"Aw look, everybody! Zeke has finally made a friend. Or maybe a boyfriend perhaps?" He says with a cruel smile.

"Shut up, Eric." Zeke growls from beside me. I don't need to turn to know that he's glaring.

"Ooh. Getting a little defensive there. You know I had my fingers crossed that you wouldn't make the jump, Zeke."

"Hey, leave him alone." I say. I've had enough of this Eric guy. I've dealt with people like him before. Granted they had less piercings. The guy, Eric, turns his attention toward me.

"Why don't you try and make me, you smart ass pansycake." He spits when he speaks, I remark.

I don't know what a pansycake is, but I'm pretty sure he's not complimenting me. Eric takes a step toward me. He's about a foot taller than me and two feet thicker. I know that if he tries to fight me, I won't have a chance. I start to take a step backwards when Eric's palms strike me square in the chest with so much force that I'm sent almost sprawling.

"Hey!" I glance to my right and see the Abnegation be running over to us. "Back off!" He spits at Eric.

"Oh you want some too, do you, Stiff?"

I sweep my gaze around at the rest of the initiates. Some of them look uncomfortable, other look almost bloodthirsty.

"Come get me." The Abnegation boy spots back venomously.

"Enough!" A booming voice rings out. We all turn to see an adult clad in black standing by the edge of the roof on the other side of the building. He takes a step toward us. He looks at us as if we were school children caught being naughty.

"You'll have plenty of time to fight later. Now gather around here! We're about to enter the Dauntless compound."

**Alright that's it guys! I'll have a new chapter up next sunday:) I have soooo much planned for this story and I hope you guys stick around to see it unfold!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
My first instinct is to look for a door. I scan the rooftop and see nothing of the sort. My stomach flips. There's no point in trying to speculate what we're going to have to do. The Dauntless are about as predictable as an alcoholic bronco. Eric shoots me one last glare before turning and facing the Dauntless man.

He's standing on the edge if the roof, which worries me. He flashes us a grin. I'm standing at the very back of the group, I lost track of Zeke and the Abnegation boy, they must be somewhere in the crowd. I'm a little bit on the short and scrawny side if the sixteen year old spectrum which means that I'm left staring at a bunch of heads and craning to see the Dauntless man's face.

"Welcome to Dauntless!" the man shouts, "Where you either face your fears or try not to die in the process, or you leave a coward." He sweeps his gaze across the crowd. Eyes flicking from one initiate to the next.

"We've got a record low of faction transfers this year, unsurprisingly." At this, the Dauntless all around me start cheering. They seem proud that nobody wants to join them. Content with being the least favorite faction.

"The only way to get into the Dauntless compound," he continues shouting bit over the buzzing of the Dauntless. "Is to jump off this ledge."

My stomach plummets and my throat seizes.

We all look around uneasily. The Candor girl is standing next to me and she leans and over to whisper in my ear.

"Because jumping on and off a moving train wasn't enough."

I don't answer. I don't trust myself to. I'm scared that if I so much as open my mouth I'll throw up. I just keep looking forward and try not to think too much about what will happen to us after we jump.

There is some shuffling and I see a dark mop of hair make its way forward. Zeke. Some Dauntless born cheer him on a clap him on the back as he makes his way to the front of the group. He raises his arms, obviously enjoying the attention and energy.

I don't clap. I just watch. Mostly because Zeke might be marching straight to his death and I don't think I should encourage it.

Zeke has a wide white smile stretching his face and lighting up his eyes. He jumps up onto the edge in preparation, but maybe on purpose or maybe by accident, I can't tell, he stumbles, flails for a moment, before tumbling off the edge with an indignant squawk. Maybe this is all part of the Dauntless plan, to get rid of the dumb ones first. But Zeke definitely didn't strike me as dumb. Perhaps a bit silly and a bit reckless but what dauntless isn't.

One of the other Dauntless leaders turns to the rest of us.

"Who's next?"

People shift and glance around at each other. I decide that I trust Zeke's judgment. He knows Dauntless behavior better than I do after all. I just hope that this won't get me killed. I know that after Eric pushed me around people must think of me as a weakling. I have to prove myself. I have to show the rest of them that I can survive as Dauntless and that I'm not to be underestimated.

I brush past the Candor girl. She gives me an incredulous look, grabs my elbow and tries to pull me back, but my mind is set. I yank my arm away and start to shove my way through the mass of black. After people started to realize what I'm doing, I don't have to shove anymore. People move aside and let me through. Upon seeing me blue clothing a few give me odd looks which I brush off. I reach the edge of the roof and am hit with a sudden feeling of dread. The Dauntless man gives me a look.

"Go on." He says almost impatiently.

Shakily I climb up onto the ledge, being sure not to jump up. Looking down I see a giant hole, reaching much far to see the bottom.

It looks like the gaping mouth of a monster preparing to swallow me up.

My knees start to shake. I realize that my legs are in serious danger of buckling. I would much rather willingly jump to my death than to fall to my death. I suck in a deep breath of the cool rooftop air before taking one step forward and off the edge of the building.

All air is immediately sucked out of my lungs. I flail for a moment searching for anything to grab on to. Anything. But of course there is nothing. The monsters maw is rapidly approaching. My mind flashes back to one of my physics classes. Our professor had said that if you spread your limbs while falling, it will slow your fall. Knowing in the back of my mind the effort is useless, I fling my arms and legs out. The wind is so powerful that I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open. They sting with tears.

I'm swallowed.

I squeeze my eyes shut and brace myself for the impact and when it comes I'm surprised to find that I'm not dead. The air was knocked out of lungs but other than that I'm perfectly fine. I open my eyes and find that I'm sitting in a net, still bouncing. My head whips from side to side, waiting for my mind to catch up with what just happened. I see one of the Dauntless leaders standing at the edge of the net, he's looking at me, waiting.

I crawl over to him and he helps me down with a firm hold on my arm.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Uh..." I don't know why such a simple question is left me so blank minded. Who am I? I really don't know anymore. My name, Perseus, doesn't seem to suit me anymore. It's far too Erudite.

"Percy." I say finally. My mother is the only one who ever calls me that but it sounds more Dauntless and feels right.

The man only nods. The women standing next to him, who I hadn't noticed until that moment, turnes to me.

"Congrats, Percy. Welcome to Dauntless." She has bright colors streaking through her black hair. A silver hoop hangs from in between her nostrils.

I don't respond, I just follow her down the stairs to the floor where a few more adult Dauntless stand.

"No way!"

I whip around to see Zeke bouncing over to me. He's grinning like a mad man. Somewhere between the edge of the roof and now he discarded his leather jacket. He now wears only a black t-shirt.

I shuffle forward. His hand reaches out and grabs my head and rubs around my hair. Not expecting such a gesture I hank away. I give him a look.

No one has ever done anything like that to me, but from the way that Zeke does it so casually, it's common behavior for the Dauntless.

"I can't believe you jumped second!" He exclaims just as the next jumper comes screaming down into the net.

Before I can say anything Zeke keeps on talking.

"You didn't make a sound the whole way down! We thought that you might have passed out or something." He laughs and slaps me in the back good naturedly.

"Yeah, because you were obviously such a pro at it."

He laughs and pulls me over to the base of the stairs to watch the rest of the jumpers. A few screamed. Some of them even laughed, most of them being Dauntless born except for the Candor girl. She came down squealing with delight, like she didn't just get swallowed up by a monster.

The very last to drop down into the net was the Abnegation boy from the train station. When we made eye contact, I gave him a toothy smile which he returned with a tight lipped grin of his own.

The man who spoke on the rooftop tumbles into the net a moment later and descends without any assistance and seemingly without any struggle. He makes his way over to us. I find his presence both intimidating and comforting, it's quite odd.

We gather around him in a loose semi-circle. He waits until we're still to begin speaking.

"My name is Amar." His voice bounces around in the tunnel mouth behind him. "I will be your initiation instructor. I grew up here, and three years ago I passed my initiation with flying colors, which means I'm in charge of the new comers for as long as I want. Lucky you" The corners of his lips turn up in a half smile that suggests that maybe we aren't so lucky.

"Dauntless-borns and transfers to most of the physical training separately, so that the Dauntless-borns don't break the transfers in half right away." I glance around and see the Dauntless-borns eyeing the transfers like a meal. I try not to look as scared as I feel and look back to Amar.

"But, we're trying something different this year. The Dauntless leaders and I want to see that if knowing your fears before you begin training will better prepare you for the rest of initiation. So before we even let you into the dining hall we're going to do some self-discovery."

He turns and starts down the large tunnel behind him.

"Follow me." He calls back.

"What if I don't want to discover myself?" A voice that I recognize as Zeke's, calls out from the crowd. I almost roll my eyes. Amar simply shoots him a steely glare before continuing down the tunnel.

The rest of us shuffle after him, keeping mostly quiet. At least by Dauntless standards. After a short walk we come to a large door with a big knob at the center. Amar shoves in open and we all spill through it after him. I take in the room. It's large and dank. Flickering florescent lights swing from the ceiling. The room has a large window on the wall directly across from the door. The window looks out into another room. Next to the window is a closed door and in front of the door sits a small table. On the table rests a tray of something I can't quite make out.

"This," Amar announces, "Is the fear landscape room. A fear landscape is a simulation in which you will confront your worst fears."

"That's not possible," A voice pipes up from the front of the crowd. I recognize the voice immediately. I grit my teeth. "No one knows they're worst fears."

"Eric, right?" Amar says turning his attention toward him. "You're correct. So why don't you show everyone else how the serum reveals your deepest fears."

After a mere moment of hesitation Eric steps up to stand next to Amar. Amar picks up one of the objects resting in the tray. He holds it up and I nearly gasp, it's a large needle filled with orange liquid. Eric doesn't seem frightened by the needle and lets Amar swipe his neck with a disinfectant wipe and plunge the needle into the side of his neck. Amar then proceeds to lead Eric through the door. Eric stands in the middle of the otherwise empty room as Amar hooks himself up to a monitor sitting in the center of the room.

A screen to the right of him shows a steady heartbeat, assumingly belonging to Eric. A few seconds later the pulse starts to quicken and Eric's expression tightens. He doesn't move, he only breathes and eventually his heartbeat slows to a steady rhythm again. Soon after, his pulse spikes again, and he steadies it again even quicker than the last time. I can't help but wonder what Eric is seeing, what is he afraid of? Whenever Eric calms his heart rate Amar taps the monitor and the landscape continues. This happens twelve times. After the landscape is finished Eric shoots a smirk toward the window before making his way out of the landscape room.

The Dauntless are silent. Which is odd. They see Eric the way he wants him to see him, as a threat. Though I'd never admit it to anyone, especially not Eric, that's how I see him too.

I watch people's landscapes for around a half an hour. Some cry or scream, others lunge at invisible obstacles. If I weren't so nervous I may have found it sort of funny. But I don't laugh. I stare straight through the window, barely processing what is happening on the other side of the glass.

I wonder what I'll encounter in my own fear landscape. I've never really took any time to think about what scares me. I'm sure it won't be pleasant though. I pray that my fears won't give away my divergence and that no one will suspect me of anything. I snap out of my thoughts just as a Dauntless-born with long blonde ringlets enters her landscape. A moment into it her heart rate takes of like crazy. She looks frightened but doesn't cower. She stands her ground and kicks at something that I can't see.

She continues to battle her way through her fears. The longer the landscape goes on the more ferocious she becomes, until it doesn't even seem like she's afraid. After ten fears she relaxes. She glances as the window and then turns on her heel and saunters out of the room, her golden hair swinging behind her.

As the door closes behind her I realize that it's my turn. I fold my fingers into my palms and walk up to Amar. He picks up a disinfectant cloth and rubs it against my neck. It feels cool on my skin. I try to focus on that as he slides the needle into my neck. I can't help the sharp pain that follows. Even after he removes it, it leaves behind a deep aching. I walk to the door and hesitate only a second before entering. I can feel the serum making its way through my veins. Nothing happens at first. Just when I start to think that he gave me a defective batch the room around me starts to crumble away. I close my eyes and let the simulation consume me. When I open my eyes, my stomach lurches. Blood roars through my ears and my heart slams painfully against my sternum.

I was right about one thing, my fear landscape will not be pleasant.

**Alright folks, that's all for this chappie! I really hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for not updating in 600 hundred years. I always say that I'll update weekly but I know that won't happen so I'm just gonna stop promising that. Thank you to everyone who left me encouraging and positive reviews, you're the reason this chapter got finished****J**

**If you did enjoy this chapter please let me know. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. Tell me what you want to see tell me what you think is going to happen. Tell me anything and everything. **

**Thank you so much for reading, I'll hopefully see you soon. I LOVE YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

Vast grey skies envelope me from all directions. The air is still and eerily quiet. The grass beneath my feet looks black and lifeless. I wait. I wait for something to happen. I'm pretty sure that black grass isn't one of my greatest fears. The silence stretches out like an elastic band, bound to snap. Wind starts to swirl all around me, the gales like hands slapping me from all directions. My shoulders tense up with anticipation.

The wind is picking up, blasting me in the face making it hard to keep my eyes open. I raise my arms to shield my eyes, just as I move, light streaks across my vision, blinding me for a split second. I spin around just as a deafening boom rattles through the clouds. It sounds like a giant in the sky was having a fit and throwing plates and mugs all over the place.

I know exactly what fear I'm facing, the one that has hindered me since I was a child. Thunder and lightning. When the next flash comes, it strikes the ground a few feet to my right. I yelp and dive to the left. The roar of thunder that follows sends tremors through my bones.

I try to peel aside the veil of panic that has wrapped itself around my mind. I try to think beyond the fear. What am I supposed to do? I can't fight thunder and lightning. I try to recall what Amar had said about the fear landscape. My mind is all jumbled and my panic is swelling into my throat. _Just relax._ I tell myself._ Don't panic, it's just a little wind._ I close my eyes and gulp down deep breaths. _Just relax._ I chant. _It's just a simulation._

I hear the wind start to calm and the rumbling of thunder ceases. And then I'm once again consumed by the ominous silence. I open my eyes slowly. I'm right back where I started. On black grass in a dome of grey. The ground beneath my feet starts to shake and I hear a distant rumbling. For a brief second I think it's the thunder again. But I look down and see cracks starting to form all around me. I back up but find them behind me too. I stop moving, my pulse is going nuts. The silence ensues and holds for a second before the ground all around me collapses and tumbles down. When the rumbling and tumbling finally stops I'm standing on a tiny circle of remaining land. The rest of the ground is gone.

I shuffle forward to look over the lip of the ledge. I almost throw up. All around me is empty space. Far below there is safe ground, solid ground. My stomach churns and my pulse spikes again. I drag myself to stand at the edge again. My toes are planted just behind the cliffs edge. I don't let myself look down, I know that if I do, I'll most likely puke. I close my eyes. _This isn't real. It's just a simulation. This isn't real._

Ignoring the rational Erudite voice inside me screaming _No! Don't do it! You will die, you idiot!_ I pitch myself forward and over the edge. All the air is ripped from my lungs, but I don't panic. I don't flail, or cry out. I close my eyes. _This is just a simulation._

The wind in my ears and in my face abruptly stops my stomach slides down from its perch in my throat back to my abdomen. I open my eyes and find myself in a new location. I turn in circle taking everything in. Behind me is the ruins of what Chicago was before the war. Only the shells of buildings remain. Sometimes my class would come out here and study the architecture of the old days. I always found those little expeditions to be mind mindbogglingly boring. In front of me to the east is a small forest. Trees plush with vibrant green leaves tower over the rubble. The branches reaching like arms toward the sky. To the west the Erudite faction stands big, tall and proud. The buildings of silver and blue are tall and architecturally innovative.

It is quiet despite the fact that I'm so close to the faction that never sleep, never rests, never stops. With a pang I realize just how close I am to my house.

Just when my thoughts start to drift, I feel a hot shot of air hit the back of my neck. I turn slowly and find myself looking into the beady black eyes of a giant bull. I take a startled step backward as the bull takes a step forward. I take another step and it mirrors my motions. It huffs out another shot of air that hits me in the face. I know what I have to do. I have to kill this bull. I decide that my best shot is to get a piece of rubble to use as a weapon.

I move slowly as to not startle the animal. I start to slowly make my way toward one of the collapsed buildings. The bull seems to realize what I'm doing and moves to block my path. I flick my eyes around, searching for another option. The bull saves me the trouble of the decision by charging, its huge glistening horns aimed straight at my chest. I dive to the right and roll over my shoulder, before springing to my feet and making a mad dash for the sleek blue faction. I can hear the bull following me. It snorts out hot air and pounds its hooves against the ground. I hurdle a pile of stones and keep running. I listen for the bull and judging from the sound of its hooves, it's gaining. I know I can't out run it. But maybe I can out smart it. I am Erudite born after all. I just hope that after spending sixteen years there, that I picked up something useful.

I start to curve my run, my feet carrying me east. I can practically feel the bull breathing down my neck. I will my legs to move faster, faster, faster. My lungs burn and my legs ache but I do my best to ignore it. I focus on the trees watching as they grow bigger and bigger as I get closer. As I finally reach the trees, my heart feels like it's about to explode. I feel the tip of a bull horn dig into my back. I know it's now or never.

I dive to the left and roll over my shoulder and turn in time to see the bull crash head on with a giant oak tree. I run over to the bull and see and one of it's horns is buried deep into the flesh of the tree. I send up a silent thank you, because that tree could have been me. I go around to the other side of the bull and wrap my fingers around the free horn. The bull struggles against the tree all the while watching me. It gives me a look, as if it knows what I'm about to do and is begging me not to.

I squeeze me eyes shut and yank with all my might. I hear a sickening crack and fall backward, the bull horn still gripped tightly in my hand. I look up and see the bull reeling. It keeps trying to shake its head. I decide it's best to get this over with before Mr. Bull frees himself and impales me. I walk over and raise the horn above the bulls head. I hesitate only slightly before bringing the horn down with every ounce of my strength and the horn jabs through the bulls thick skull.

I turn away from the creature before I let myself feel bad about it. I start to jog toward the Erudite faction entrance. Stepping onto the familiar streets, I glance around. My feet moving into somewhat of a fighting stance. I wait for the next fear to present itself. I don't really feel scared anymore, I feel ready. I feel like I can take on whatever this stupid simulation throws at me. Adrenaline is already pulsing through my veins. Just then, a blood curdling scream slices through the thick silence.

"Percy!" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Help me!" It's my mother.

My feet take off down the street in the direction of the cries before my mind really knows whats happening. The screaming persists and my panic rises.

"Mom!" I yell.

I follow the sound of her voice and find myself outside our house. Her house. My old house. I scramble up the porch steps and fly through the door. I stumble into the living room and see my mother on her knees, her hands bound behind her back, and tears streaking her cheeks. A man in a black mask stands behind her a gun pressed to her temple.

"Percy." She says. Her voice so full of relief. I move toward her but before I can even take a single step, a gun shot rings out. Blood sprays out from the side of her head and she slumps onto her side. Scarlet pools around her head. Her eyes are still open, but they're lifeless devoid of the warmth and kindness that usually filled them.

I can almost hear my heart shatter into a million tiny little pieces. I stare at her bloodied, lifeless form and am filled with an emotion I didn't expect to feel. Rage. White hot rage.

I reach over onto the table that holds all of my mother's important documents and files and close my fingers around a gun that I hadn't even noticed was there. I pull it out in front of me and fire it without a second thought. The man in the mask's neck snaps back and blood sprays onto the white wall behind him. He falls to his knees and then goes limp and collapses next to my mother. As the rage drains out of my system a deep aching in my chest replaces it. I rush over to where my mother lays and fall to my knees beside her.

"Mom..." My voice wavers. "I'm so sorry..."

Her blood is soaking the carpet beneath her head, mixing with the masked man's. I glare at his dead, masked head. I reach over and tear the mask from his head. The face beneath the mask, draws the breath from my lungs.

"No..." I blink rapidly, trying to process it. "Grover? Why would you...?"

His eyes are open wide just like my mothers. His mouth agape, blood trickling out from between his lips. I feel like screaming, throwing up, and crying all at the same time. I'm having a hard time finding air, all I can do is shake my head and stare. The two people who mean the most to me are dead and I killed one of them.

_This isn't real. _A little voice rings out through the fog in my my brain. _This isn't real._

I scramble to my feet and turn to leave. I can't help but look back at the two of them. Dead.

I shake my head and turn and run to the door. I tear it open and step out onto what should have been the porch, but instead there is empty space. I fall down a good eight feet before hitting the ground again. I stand up and look around. It seems like I'm in a giant glass tube. I look up but the opening that I fell through has closed up. I can't see anything beyond the glass. I turn in a circle, looking for a way out. I'm going through escape routes when my thoughts are interrupted by the sound of rushing water. My heart slams against my ribs.

My head snaps down and I see water flooding into the tube. The water licks my ankles and it keeps coming. I slam my fists against the glass, but my hands bounce harmlessly off the surface. I drive my elbow into it as hard as I can but I don't make so much as a crack. The water is past my knees now. I whip my head around looking for something, anything to help. There is nothing in here except me and the rushing water. I bang the glass with everything I have, I kick it, punch it, drive my shoulder against it. It's no use. The water has risen up to my chest and it is rising faster and faster. Before I know it, it's all the way up to my chin. I push off the floor of the tube and tread water for a moment before my head hits the top of the tube. I barely have time to take a breath before the water engulfs my head. The sound of rushing water stops. I float in the tank staring out at the blank space in front of me. One thought rings out through the ice cold water.

_This isn't real. _

I take a deep breath and am surprised to find that my lungs fill up with oxygen not water. I take another gulp of air, filling up my burning lungs. I almost laugh, but I can't find the energy. A giant fissure runs its way down the glass right in front of me. The fissure grows and grows until it stretches the entire height of the tank. In one movement, the tank explodes. The glass flies out in every direction and the water floods out taking me with it. I roll across the floor. When I look up I'm back in the simulation room.

I'm kneeling on the floor in the middle of the room. I look over at the window. I know that there are still half of the initiates waiting for their turn. I remember how quickly the initiates before me went through their landscape and suddenly feel embarrassed. I turn quickly and walk shakily toward the door on the opposite side of the room. I pull the door open and am startled to find it silent. I'd grown almost used to the constant Dauntless buzz. But there is not a whisper. I feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. They must think I'm such an idiot. I wonder how many times I'll make a fool of myself before the day is over.

I fix my gaze on my shoes and wait for their conversation to resume. The silence stretches out to the point where I simply can't take it anymore.

"What?" I say a little harsher than I intended. As I look around their looks aren't taunting or mean. They aren't looking at me like a meal. That's good.

A familiar mop of dark hair steps toward me. Zeke is beaming at me like I'm the answer to all his prayers.

"Percy," He shakes his head almost in disbelief. I wait for him to make some jabbing comment, but it doesn't come. The girl with the colored hair from the jump steps forward. I think her name is Lauren.

"You went through your fear landscape in record breaking time." She says. The corners of her mouth twitch up into a smile. "Congratulations, Percy."

I blink. I did well? Wow. I look out at the group of Dauntless and accidentally make eye contact with the blonde girl who went before me. She rolls her eyes and turns away from me. Just like that the Dauntless noise starts up again.

Zeke starts talking to me but I don't really pay attention to anything he's saying. I'm still trying to process what just happened. I can't get the image of my dead mother out of my mind. Every time someone completes their fear landscape and come through the door, the Dauntless erupt into applause. After a while everything becomes a blur and the Dauntless get bored with the initiates coming through the door and start getting antsy.

Beside me Zeke says something about being hungry enough to eat an entire elephant himself. I grunt in approval. Now that the adrenaline has left my body, I realize just how exhausted I am. When the last initiate comes through the door with Amar, we are finally allowed to see what's behind the giant wooden doors that we've been waiting by. He shoves the massive door open with his shoulder and as the door swings out, I'm hit with a wave of smells. Fresh bread, streak, roasted carrots, and...chocolate.

My stomach rumbles so loud, I think everyone in the entire Dauntless compound heard it. I realize that I haven't eaten since last night. I was too nervous to eat my oatmeal this morning. Had that only been this morning? It seems like it was a lifetime ago.

Amar leads us through the doors and down the steps until we're all standing in the cafeteria. The room is lit with blue lamps mounted on the walls, adding an enriching glow to the atmosphere. The Dauntless sit on metal chairs along long wooden tables. Near the back of the room, is the kitchen, where a line of black clad individuals stand waiting for their food. The walls are a dark stone, I recognize it as a rare specimen of Druze Quarts. We studied them back at Erudite, they are found deep below the surface of the city of Chicago. I assume that it's abundancy means that we too, are deep below the surface of the city.

As we enter the room, the Dauntless sitting and standing around turn to look at us. The conversation become a quiet buzz, an ever present murmur. A tall man sitting at a table near the back of the room stands up. His skin is dark and his shoulders are wide, and from where I'm standing his eyes look black. I notice that the table is raised up onto a platform and assume that he must be the leader.

"Welcome initiates," His voice booms out, echoing around the hall. "To the Dauntless Compound!"

He raises a glass in our direction, with a curt nod of his head. All around the room the Dauntless erupt into cheers. The noise resounds off of the walls and bounces around the room until I feel like I'm being swallowed up by the sound. I'm still looking around, when I feel a hand on my arm. I turn and see Zeke standing next to me. Next to him is another Dauntless born initiate, a girl. She has brown hair chopped short. Her cheekbones are pronounces and her eyebrows are thick but frame her face nicely. I've seen her a couple of times today, on the roof and in the waiting room.

"Hey, Percy." Zeke says. "Come on."

He pulls me over in the direction of one of the tables. I realize with a little shock, that he wants me to sit with him. I can't help but feel a little giddy. Back at Erudite, I was never very good at making friends. I just had so little in common with everyone else there, but it's different here. People are so much more open and willing. They don't turn their noses up at anyone who can't organize statistics correctly or memorize maps. They want to be friends with people that they like and I can't help but wonder why it isn't like this everywhere.

I sit down with Zeke on one side and the blond girl on the other side. She doesn't so much as look t me. I take the hint and don't try to make conversation with her. Across from me, the girl with the thick eyebrows starts filling up her plate with mashed potatoes and steak. The emptiness in my stomach is unbearable. I grab a slice of bread and spread some strawberry jam onto it.

"I'm Shauna, by the way." She says across the table.

"I'm Percy." I reply with a light smile.

"I know," she says with a slight roll of her eyes. "You got the best time on your fear landscape."

"Oh, right." I say. It's weird being recognized for doing well in something. But it's a good kind of weird. The kind of weird that I could get used to.

"Yeah, how did you do it anyways?" Zeke says. "Tell us your secret."

"I don't have a secret. I thought I did really bad. I mean, it felt like I was in there for ages." I say.

"Do they teach you how to beat the simulations at Erudite, cause that'd be unfair." Zeke says.

"No." I say. "There isn't a trick to it. Besides even if there was one, we wouldn't be taught it at Erudite. They're kind of against any other lifestyle but there own. They think that there is no better way to live than the Erudite way." I hadn't realize how much pent up resentment I had for my former faction. I hadn't realized how much I disagreed with and how much emotions I'd repressed.

"So," Shauna starts."I'm guessing you're ready to trade in those blue Nose clothes for some bad ass black ones?"

I laugh in spite of myself. "Yeah. Yeah, definitely."

**Alright that's all for this chappie folks. I'm sorry I suck at consistent updates, but I promise that no matter how long it takes I will finish this story. Thank you to everyone who left me nice and encouraging reviews, you guys are the real MVPs. If you guys where wonder what exactly was in Percy's fear landscape It was:**

**Thunder and Lightning**

**Heights**

**Bulls**

**Not being able to save someone**

**Being Betrayed**

**Hurting Some one close to him**

**Drowning**


End file.
